darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Worn Equipment
Image:Worn equipment interface.png|right|200px desc none rect 52 65 85 98 Aura rect 93 65 126 98 Headgear rect 134 65 167 98 Pocket rect 52 104 85 137 Cape rect 93 104 126 137 Neck rect 134 104 167 137 Ammunition rect 37 143 70 176 Mainhand rect 93 143 126 176 Torso rect 150 143 183 176 Offhand rect 93 183 126 216 Legs rect 37 223 70 256 Hands rect 93 223 126 256 Feet rect 150 223 183 256 Ring rect 39 287 62 310 Interface#Gear rect 68 287 91 310 Items Kept On Death rect 97 287 120 310 Tool belt rect 124 287 163 310 Weight The Worn Equipment, also called the Equipped tab, the worn items screen, or the Equipped Inventory tab shows all the equipment that the player is wearing or wielding. The equipped inventory is divided into 13 slots for each area of the body that some piece of equipment can be worn on. Since the 13 slots can each be equipped with an item which then no longer appears in the backpack inventory, a player can effectively carry 41 items with them at once, disregarding the use of beasts of burden. The slots and what they can be equipped with are listed below. If Worn Equipment is not visible on game screen, Open your Customizations window, Click Wardrobe, Click the Clear Arrow at the bottom, then choose Clear All and Apply. You gear is now viewable in gameplay. Head slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. Some type of helmet armour is usually worn on the head. However, when Runecrafting a player may wear a tiara, or wicked hood, on their head so that they do not need to bring a talisman. Also, various hats and other novelties, such as partyhats or gnome goggles can be worn here. Cape slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. As the name suggests, capes are worn in the cape slot. While team capes provide a small defence bonus, capes such as the god capes, cape of accomplishment, obsidian cape and the fire cape provide considerable defence bonuses. If you have completed the quest Animal Magnetism, Ava's attractor/accumulator, or Ava's alerter after completion of Do No Evil, is also worn on the cape slot. Neck slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. The neckwear slot is where some jewellery, such as amulets and necklaces and symbols, is worn. While the jewellery itself offers no bonuses, when it is enchanted or blessed it can offer considerable bonuses. Currently, the best overall neckwear for members is the amulet of souls, and the amulet of power for non-members. Ammunition slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. When using a bow or crossbow, a player needs ammunition to fire from their weapon. That ammunition, bolts and arrows, is held in the quiver slot. The ammunition in the quiver slot is what is fired from your ranged weapon, provided it can use the ammunition. The only exceptions are the chargebow, crystal bow and the zaryte bow, which generate their own arrows for use. Various users have been known to nickname this slot as your 'Quiver', due to the fact that when you run out of ammunition, a message reads "There is no ammo left in your quiver." Mainhand slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. This is where a player equips weapons, items that will be used to deal damage in combat. All players wield weapons (other than bows) in their right hand. If a player is using a two-handed weapon, such as a bow or a two-handed sword, they may not have any items equipped in the offhand slot at the same time. In the case of thrown weapons, which are stackable, multiples of the same thrown weapon may be equipped in the mainhand slot at once. A player may also equip a pickaxe, a woodcutting hatchet or a barb-tail harpoon in the mainhand slot so that they may hold more ore, logs or fish, respectively. It is possible to sheathe items normally held in the mainhand slot, either by right clicking on the abilities action bar and selecting toggle-sheathe, or by pressing the numpad * while the action bar is displayed. The item will appear to be carried on the player's back or hip. Torso slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. For combat purposes, some type of armour is usually equipped in this slot. However, there are also many non-combat items that a player may equip here, ranging from aprons to rewards from random events. The torso slot often provide the best bonus of a set. In many cases with armour, the platebody and matching chainbody will have the same life point bonus but the platebody will always have a better armour rating. Offhand slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. Equipment to be held in the player's offhand is held here, most commonly a shield or an offhand weapon. A player may also carry one of the god books instead of a shield, a defender to provide extra bonuses to attack, or a small/big cast net in order to fish saving a space in their inventory. However, if a player is using a two-handed weapon, such as a shieldbow, staff, shortbow, Karil's crossbow, composite bow, or a two-handed sword, they may not hold any items in the offhand slot at the same time. It is possible to sheathe items normally held in the offhand slot, either by right clicking on the abilities action bar and selecting toggle-sheathe, or by pressing the numpad * while the action bar is displayed. The item will appear to be carried on the player's back or hip. Legs slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. For combat purposes, a type of armour is usually equipped in this slot. However, there are also many non-combat items that a player may equip here, ranging from skirts to rewards from random events. Hands slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. Gloves, gauntlets, bracelets, and vambraces are equipped in this slot. While plain leather gloves provide small defence bonuses, members can get metal gloves that provide considerable bonuses. Coloured gloves are popular among lower level players and skillers. Rangers often wear vambraces instead of gloves, which give them bonuses to Ranged attacks. Feet slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. Boots and shoes are equipped in this slot. While plain leather boots provide small defence bonuses, members can get metal boots that provide considerable bonuses. In some quests special footwear is required for certain parts. Ring slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. The ring slot is where rings are worn. Most rings provide no attack or defence bonuses, exclusions being the Fremennik rings, imbued rings, the lunar ring, the beacon ring, the ring of devotion and the explorer's ring. Members can enchant crafted rings or obtain other special jewellery that provides helpful abilities. Two-handed items :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. Some items are two-handed; this means that they occupy both the mainhand and offhand slots. To date, the defensive shield, the orb of oculus and the stone of power are the only two-handed items that aren't weapons. When equipping a two-handed item, both your mainhand and offhand slot items, if any, will be removed. This means you cannot equip a two-handed item if your inventory is full and both of those slots are full with different items. Aura slot Auras improve gameplay in many different ways, including effects with Combat, Fishing, and Agility. Other auras are purely cosmetic and serve no practical purpose. They all have a particle effect that glows when the aura is active. They are equipped in the aura slot, and are activated by clicking Activate aura. All of them have an activation time, which shows how long they last, and a cooldown time, which shows how long it takes to be used again. If they are lost, they can be replaced by Xuan. Only one aura can be used at a time. Pocket slot :For a list of items in this slot, see this page. The pocket slot was introduced with the Player-owned ports update. High-level fletchers can make accessories known as scrimshaws, which fit into the pocket slot. These impart a range of benefits, many of which are geared towards increasing level gain during that steep curve towards level 99. Players may equip tokens obtained from the Battle of Lumbridge and The Bird and the Beast events in their pocket. With the release of Divination, players can now equip signs in their pocket slot, adding further options. Operate Before an update, every item had an "Operate" option. If an item couldn't be operated, a message appeared saying "There is no way to operate that item", so whether or not an item had a use was discovered merely by chance. This was replaced by the current system of having unique options under the item only if it has an extra use. See also *Gear *Death **Items Kept on Death **Protect Item *Tool belt *Weight *Inventory *Equipment Stats nl:Worn Equipment Category:Interface Category:Equipment Slots